Started Out A Crybaby, Ended A Mad Hatter
by FallenRozen
Summary: Have I gone Mad? I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. A little crazy and pyromaniac Harry. ALL SONGS BELONG TO MELANIE MARTINEZ. Probably only three or two chapters, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I'm the first person to do this kind of story with Melanie Martinez and Harry Potter or any fanfic ever but I may be wrong... anyway Hello People!**

 **I love Melanie Martinez and while listening to her music and reading fanfic I got this idea for a AU Harry. This Harry will be Dark yet on Dumbles' side. He'll be a bit fucked up in the head. Oh yeah, he'll also be kind of pyromaniac so be ready. I felt like crying throughout this. Enjoy! Violent, Rape, Sex Scenes, and LOTS of Murder scenes coming up. Only 2 or 3 chapters**

 _Tears fall to the ground, I just let them drown_

"Freak!" Dudley Dursley yelled at the cowering six year old in front of him. Most of the group surrounding him didn't know what the word meant but still laughed at the word as if it as a good joke.

Slam! A kick landed in the ribs, making the small child bit his lip in pain. The group surrounding him continued to kick and punch the boy until he was bleeding on the ground.

"What you gonna do, ya Crybaby?" One of the boys yelled out while pinning his arms to the ground and grinning in the boy's face. The child refused to cry out and instead looked at the sky to prevent tears from falling out and proving he really was a Crybaby. His lips were fresh with blood and his teeth were beginning to bite through his lip.

When boys suddenly let him go and the bloodied child knew something was wrong. Dudley checked his brand- new expensive watch with a sick grin. "It's 6:30, didn't Mom want you home by 5:00?"

The boy paled and ignoring the pain in his body ran home. The gang laughed at the kid taunting him with 'Better run home, Crybaby' , 'Don't want Auntie to be sad' and making crying sounds as he ran.

Most adults would be appalled to see the gang of children bullying one child, but the adults in this area simply didn't care enough, or _want_ to care enough to stop it. They didn't want to see the skinny malnourished boy, or his raggedy, too big for him clothes. The community of Privet Drive strived to be normal, and children that were bullied and abused were _not_ normal.

Privet Drive was a _normal_ neighborhood and no one had seen any abuse cases happening before, and it would _continue_ that way.

Even if an innocent child would have to suffer in silence.

* * *

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Everyone thought the Dursleys were perfect.

There was the housewife Petunia, her hardworking husband Vernon, and their wonderful son Dudley.

But everyone seemed to ignore Petunia's nephew Harry. After all the boy was a worthless criminal in the making, even Petunia said so! So what if he had a few scars and bruises on him, he must have been playing around to rough, after all the Dursleys' could never be _abusive._

No, it just wouldn't do. After all Privet Drive was a normal neighborhood with _normal_ residents.

So with the veil over their eyes they continued with their lives.

And pretended that everything was fine. Or at least in their minds.

XXXXCRYBABYXXXXXXX

This was officially the worst day in the life of Harry Potter .

He tried to get home as fast as he could so at least that way his aunt wouldn't kill him on sight, but sadly he reached home at 6:36 not the 5:00 she wanted. His teacher had held him back to discuss his grades and possible tutoring. He finally escaped at 4:45, fifteen minutes after class ended, just to be chased by Dudley's gang. After beating him up and probably cracking a rib or two, he managed to run home an hour and thirty-six minutes late.

The minute his aunt had seen him, he was thrown in the cupboard (possibly breaking a hip) and his aunt said his uncle would deal with him.

All he hoped was that Uncle Vernon was in a good mood-

"BOY!" And the hope was thrown out the window.

Harry heard the door being opened and felt his body being tossed on the floor. Harry's dizzy eyes focused on his uncle's purple face and the smoke coming out his ears. _'I'm dead'_ was the last thing he thought before a large fist came swirling in his chest.

Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him and immediately coughed up crimson blood. Seeing the blood made his uncle angerier. _'Like a bull seeing red'_ he chuckled weakly at the thought ' _Or in this case, a whale'_

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU DISRESPECTING YOUR AUNT!" Crack! Broken nose "LISTEN HERE YA FREAK, THIS IS MY HOUSE" Large bruise on the side "AND YOU FOLLOW" Definately broken arm "MY RULES!" And to finish it off lots of cuts that'll turn into long scars.

Vernon picked up the bloodied, unconscious boy and with a angry roar threw him in the cupboard.

He locked the door and turned towards his wife, who watched the whole thing, and nodded "Don't worry, Pet. He won't disobey you again."

Harry decided he was going to run away. Even sleeping on the street with rapists and crazy people with diseases was better than staying here with the huge possibly of dying.

Once the Dursleys went to bed in their warm, cozy beds the cupboard door opened. Crawling out came a green-eyed Harry Potter. He didn't look like he just got beat up, all the injuries were gone with just some scars left on his pale skin. Even Harry didn't understand how it happened, every since he was a baby, all his injuries would heal in a few minutes leaving behind a few scars.

Harry didn't have lots to bring, except maybe his backpack filled with fantasy and fiction books, money he stole from his uncle, food, and a few packs of clothes.

He was about to open the door and leave when a strange idea hit his head:

What if he could make the Dursleys suffer one last time?

At first he felt appalled at the thought until he started reviewing his life with his 'relatives'. He had been beaten, belittled, and hated for no other reason than being born. A cruel smile reached his lips, he would make the Dursleys pay.

After all, a tooth for a tooth, a tongue for a tongue, and **_flesh for flesh_** _ **,**_ right?

It was only fair after all.

Harry quietly tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed some cooking oil. After spreading it around in the kitchen and living room, he walking slowly up the stairs and covered the top of the stairs with oil. He was tempted to spread oil in his relatives' room and other their bodies but they might wake up ruining Harry's torture-surprise.

Harry carefully stepped over the oil, that was glittering in the moonlight, and grabbed his uncle's coat. While wrapping it around himself for warmth, he found a few packs of matches in the pocket. He lit one.

After exiting the house and jamming it shut, he threw the lit match at the door and ran down four blocks.

By the time the neighbors heard the explosion and the screams of the Dursleys , Harry was already on a bus to London.

* * *

 _Blood still stains when the sheets are washed_

 _Sex don't sleep when the lights are off_

But of course, the government had to get involved. Harry was found five months later and was placed in a orphanage: Dove's Place.

It honestly wasn't that bad, Miss. Dove (Who was the daughter of the creator of the Orphanage) Was a kind, sweet woman in her late 20s. She always gave out cookies and had a smile that couldn't help but force you to smile with her.

Her boyfriend on the other hand was different. While Mike Valia was a pretty cool guy, you couldn't help but feel guarded around him. Especially with all the looks he gave some of the kids; like a predator finding his prey.

Whenever Miss. Dove went out to buy groceries or to buy some toys for kids, she trusted her boyfriend to look over the kids while she was out. Mike watched them but not in a good way.

He would look other each of them carefully and pick one kid to come into a room with him. While the others couldn't hear what went on because of the sound-proof walls, when the kid came out crying in pain and limping it was pretty obvious what happened. Lucky, he never choose the same person twice.

"Harry, come with me." Mike's rough voice called out. Harry looked up from the book he was reading in surprise and fear. He had survived not being touched for months by simply going in a dark corner where it was hard to see him.

Harry slowly got up, he saw what happened to orphans that resisted. They were dragged by their hair and if anyone tried to help the person escape, they were dragged with them.

The rest of the orphans send him pity looks as Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the room.

Once they were in the pale green room, Mike put on a cruel grin "Come on sweetie, you knew this was coming to ya." He pushed Harry on the bed and while pinning his arms to the bed said "You might as well give in and it wouldn't hurt as much." Before Harry could react lips were pressed to him and just as quickly pulled off.

When Harry turned his eyes to his saviour, he was surprised to see Miss. Dove with a murderous look on her normanly kind face. Mike was thrown to the corner of the room with a scared look on his face. "D-Darling, we and Harry here were just playing a game-" "Shut up." Harry and Mike flinched at the dark voice. She turned to Harry, anger in her dark brown eyes ' _Where they always that dark?'_ "Harry, go to your room"

Harry never ran out of a place so fast before.

Since the others saw Miss. Dove go into the room, they were curious about what happened. But Harry refused to speak. Eventually they got the hint that he wasn't going to tell and left him alone.

XXXXCRYBABYXXXX

Harry was scared for Miss. Dove. After all, Mike was 5 inches taller and 67 pounds heavier than than the petite 5'7 woman.

Later that night Harry snuck out his bed and down the hall towards the kitchen.

He couldn't help but shudder at the unexplainable coldness in the aura. The soft orange paint on the walls were shattered with a red shade. A _crimson_ shade of red.

Fearing the worse, Harry ran towards the kitchen doors, where the red seemed to stop. He didn't care if the others woke up, in fact he _wanted_ them to wake.

Harry held his breath and opened the oak doors, scared to see Miss. Dove laying on the tile with blood over her and Mike standing over her with bloody fist.

But instead of Miss. Dove dead and Mike triumphant, it was the opposite.

Miss. Dove was standing there with an strange yet happy look on her face. One resembling a person who was dead and alive at the same time. In her hands held a bloody kitchen knife, and underneath her was a almost dead -obviously stabbed multiple times- Mike.

Harry slowly approached her "M-Miss. Dove?"

Miss. Dove turned so quickly at him, Harry thought she had whiplash. Her happy expression faded into fear and realization, but the smile stayed on her face.

"H-Harri, mi didn't see ya ther'." Her Trinidadian accent is thick, Harry noted. She only did that when she was nervous.

Miss. Dove dropped the knife and wiped her bloody hands in her pants. She held her hands in front of him " 'Ere, call the cops. mi deserve to go to jail anyway." She bowed her head as if expecting him to scream and run away from her. Miss. Dove probably thought Mike was dead, he was most likely just unconscious. Harry was _definitely_ going to use that to his advantage.

Harry scoffed "Shouldn't you be getting rid of the body?"

Miss. Dove looked at him in surprise "What?"

Harry sighed, of course Miss. Dove was too innocent to know how to _properly_ kill someone "I'll grab the arms, you grab the legs." He grabbed Mike's cold arms and waited for the caribbean descent woman to get the hint. Eventually the two 'murderers' -in different situations- picked up the body and led it to the woods. Once they were far enough in the woods, the two dropped the body.

"Harri, what this gonn do?" The accent was thick again "We done lost and if we call for help, they'll find the body!"

Harry turned to the woman "Miss. Dove, I used to be on the streets and I learned two things. 1-They never suspect the child or the woman, and 2- never get lost. We're not lose, I have been here thousands of times. After we burn the body-"

"What ya mean 'burn the body!"

"If we don't they'll find out and you'll feel so guilty you'll confest the minute they ask!"

Miss. Dove pursed her lips together and with a step back, closed her eyes. Harry took this to mean 'Do it'.

He pulled his hands into the pocket and pulled out one of the lighter he found on the street. He had a strange obsession of collecting lighters and matches that still worked. There was probably hundreds of them in his room.

Harry turned towards the unconscious body that was beginning to wake and with venom most adults, let alone seven years olds could he said one finally thing to Mike's body

" ** _Tell my relatives I said Hi, while you're in Hell."_**

While Miss. Dove didn't see it, she did hear the horrified screams and the mad laughter echoing through the forest.

* * *

 _I'll cry until the candles burn down this place,_

 _I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

Harry felt bad for Miss. Dove, he didn't know she would go crack after two years and commit suicide. Harry had handled death pretty well at the age of six so why couldn't Miss. Dove at the age of of twenty-nine do the same?

Harry pushed away the tears gathering at his eyes and laid the lilies on the grave.

 _Ariana Samantha Dove_

 _1960 - 1989_

 _She will forever be remembered in our hearts._

Harry promised he would never get close to anyone again, just so he wouldn't feel the pain of them leaving.

XXXXXXXXCRYBABYXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next caretaker, Ms. Venus was a pretty, woman with an ugly personality.

She was a widow and lost her last child due to lung cancer when the babe was only six.

It was a shame she wasn't smart enough to realize her smoking six packs a day made it worse for the kid.

Everytime at breakfast she would eat as much as she could -which was a lot considering her small stature- and make the orphans watch. It wasn't until she was so stuffed she could barely move would she let the others eat. And even then, most times there wasn't enough for all twenty-six of them so all the younger kids (ages one to 8) eat first and then the older kids (ages 9-17) would eat the leftovers or steal from the local supermarket.

All the kids would do chores. While they were used to doing chores -Miss. Dove didn't want the children to be lazy and filthy- they weren't used to doing _everything_ while the caretaker slept on the couch. All the abused or kids who came from a bad home (Harry and five others) were used to the behavior and didn't complain.

It got to much when one of the new orphans, little three year old Daisy, asked for Ms. Venus to play dollie with her and the woman slapped her across the face and told her "Why would I want to play with a dirty rat?"

The older kids started planning to get Ms. Venus out the orphanage.

And first the ideas were innocent, do lots of pranks until she leaves, or lock her out and refuse to let her in, until one day she crossed the line:

When she drunkenly came back to the orphanage with a beaten, almost dead Daisy.

Seeing the unconscious and coughing blood up toddler brought up memories Harry wanted to forget. At that moment, Harry decided Ms. Venus wasn't going to be thrown out the orphanage, no she was going to _die._

After cleaning up Daisy and handling her to the girl's six year old brother, Harry called up all the older kids.

"I have a plan to get rid of Ms. Venus _forever_ "

XXXXXXCRYBABYXXXXXXX

Trinity Venus was driving in her car away from Dove's Place. She rolled her eyes. What kind of place was called after a dove? She totally understood why the old caretaker had killed herself. Those little brats were annoying, if she was a weaker woman she would have killed herself too.

She took another sip of her drink. And that little Daisy girl had the nerve to bother her! She repeatedly told the brats that when she was napping or on her 'happy juice' NOT to disturb her, and to ask for something as idiotic as help tying a shoelace? She _deserved_ that beating.

Trinity suddenly noticed the cars stopping all of a sudden, glancing up she realized she was stuck in traffic. It would take at least 30 minutes so she might as well nap.

It was a shame, she didn't think to check her trunk as she would have found something _interesting._

Climbing over the seat was nine year old Harry Potter and six year old Leroy Roberts- the older brother to Daisy.

Harry climbed over to the sleeping woman and slowly put the cigar next to her arm. Leroy grabbed the bottle of Avocado oil that Ms. Venus had in the car - she was going to her mother's house, and that mother of a bitch wanted some oil. But the bitch was too cheap to go buy some.- and spread it a bit around the trunk.

The two boys exited the car before Ms. Venus woke and before anyone saw them. Harry went into his pocket and with a grin handed Leroy a lighter.

The six year old hesitantly took it and lit it to the car. The two boys ran and was halfway to to the Orphanage when AHH! was heard all around.

* * *

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_

 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell_

Harry loved the carnival whenever it came to town. There was games, food, and his favorite -the Freak Show.

The Freak Show weren't actually freaks, they were just people who were born a bit different. He could sympathize, with being called a freak for almost half of his life. All the 'freaks' knew him by name and always gave him backstage passes. Harry personally thought this was because he was a orphan and cause he didn't back away in fear.

Unfortunately, this year he went alone because most of the orphanage was sick. One of the orphans around Harry's age got chicken pox and passed it along to most of the orphans before Oliver, the new caretaker and once fellow orphan, stopped the disease from spreading by separating the sick and unsick. The unsick - who were those ages 14 and up were helping the infected ones. Harry was declared to young to help and was sent out.

Ironically, this happened a day before Harry's age group was supposed to get their shot.

Harry waited in the boring line, that seemed longer each year, and decided to pass time by skipping people. He was so small that most didn't notice him and apparently had a 'innocent face'.

He was almost to the top, all he had to do was skip some weird ginger family and he would be third in line. If he was second or first the ticket liner would notice and send him to the back.

"I never know muggle ideas for fun could be so...so... exciting!" The plump ginger woman said to her husband.

"Well if you would experience the muggle world more often you would see that it's not at all how the ministry explains it!" He whispered back.

Harry was confused, what was the muggle world? Was it possible they were just visitors from the colonies? No, they had true british accents not ones most imitated from a tv show.

Ones of the five children with them turned around and when he noticed Harry was looking quizzly, winked and put on a devilish smirk.

Harry couldn't help but feel the heat raising on his cheeks and his eyes flutter downward. Damn those freckles to hell!

At last he reached the top and paid his ticket to the liner who merely glanced at him.

To summarize it, Harry had fun. From going on several roller coasters to seeing his friends at the Freak Show, he was laughing the whole way. Sure, he wished some of the orphanage could be there but he wasn't so disappointed.

Finally he went on a carousel, it wasn't as exiting but he loved feeling the slow ride of it. He was calm and felt at peace under the night sky.

"Hey, your the kid that was in line!" At least until a loud voice ruined it. Glaring Harry turned around to see the strange ginger he saw before, on the carousel behind him.

"Yes I am, and you?"

That damn smirk appeared again, "I'm Fred, Fred Weasley.

"Charmed to meet you."

He raised an eyebrow "How come I don't get an name?"

"Cause I don't give information to strangers."

Both kids smile and little did Harry and Fred know, Fate had decided to pull some strings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in school typing this, they let us go on our phones! Also the rape in this chapter is more of an implied rape along with sex scence. The actually ones will be in the 3rd chapter and I will be adding another warning -Cannibalism of sorts.**

 **There will be 3 chapters and I don't own HP. I don't own the poem in this story, Enjoy!**

 _Little bit of poison in me_

 _I can taste your skin in my teeth_

 _'I love it when I hear you breathing_

 _I hope to god you're never leaving'_

Harry was regretting going to Hogwarts. On his first year, he dealt with trolls, three-headed guardians of hell, a possessed teacher, an now he was dealing with the worse of all : Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry didn't know what glittery fairy crawled up that guy's ass but he needed to get a wrench and get it out.

It couldn't be healthy for one to be that arrogant yet so stupid. Even Ron or Malfoy weren't so idiotic, and Ron once thought the moon was made of rock hard cheese!

Harry huffed in anger and walked to the professor's office. He had detention with that creepy perv, because no matter what anyone thought Harry would _swear on Merlin_ there was something wrong with his eyes. No one eyes should sparkle so much, even Dumbledore's eyes twinkled so much!. Sometimes Harry just wanted to get a lighter and-

Harry paused in his steps, he promised Oliver that no more people would end up getting barbeque and Harry never broke a promise.

He dragged his feet to the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. Harry gritted his teeth and knocked.

The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed as he looked up and down Harry's body. Harry suddenly felt like taking a shower. "Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in-"

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine-" The minutes nailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame Is a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

' _Don't kill them, **Don't kill him'**_ Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you asked, Harry left all his lighters and matches in the dorm.

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. _It must be nearly time to leave_ , Harry thought miserably, _please let it be nearly time_.

"Oh Harry, do you want a gift for helping me?" Lockhart called out from behind the boy-who-lived. He had a plate of small, pink cupcakes that Harry swore wasn't there before.

Harry looked with wariness at the plate. There was _no way in hell_ he was going to take anything from Lockhart.

"No thank you.." Harry said as he tried to raise from the seat, but Lockhart grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him back down in the set. "Come on, it won't hurt to try one." He pushed the plate in Harry's face and put his mouth next to Harry's ear "Unless you want to get another detention". That automatically changed Harry's mind

There was no way he was dealing with writing thousand letters again.

Harry grabbed one of the pink cupcakes and popped it in this mouth. It was chewy, sweet, and reminded him of one of those strawberry cupcakes you buy at the bakery down the street from the orphanage. But there was a slightly bitter aftertaste.

Suddenly Harry felt dizzy, the room was spinning around and his breath was getting harder. Why was it getting harder to breath? Why was his chest hurting so much? Harry pulled in a big gasp of air but felt nothing come in his system. He wanted to throw up from all the colors spinning in the room. He barely felt his glasses being removed from his face but saw the room getting blurry.

Harry felt his body losing oxygen and heard the slam of when his chair fell back on the floor. Before he blacked out, he saw a blurry moving figure pick him up and place him on the desk, he was originally writing letters on. Hands picked at his shirt and voices whispered at him. One stood out the most:

"I love it when I hear you breathing, Thank Merlin, you wouldn't be leaving. After all, I want to play a _special_ game."

XXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXX

When Harry woke up he recognized being in a girl's' lavatory of sorts. Lucky, no girls were there but he noticed a gray figure of sorts crying in one of the stalls.

"Hello is anybody there?" He tried to raise up and hissed due to a large pain in his bum. _This_ _just had to be one of those moments where i'm right._

Harry ignored the pain and got up, dusting off his clothes in the process _I'm going to take an extra long shower tonight, forget what the will others say I need this bloody bath._

"Um, hello?" The gray figure turned around and scowled.

"You're just here to tease me like the others do!" The gray figure moved closer and splashed water everywhere leading Harry to believe it was a girl ghost of sorts.

"No i'm not, I just want to know where I am."

"Don't ask me," The girl shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sloping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to bring a unconscious boy on your floor!"

Harry had enough of this "Whatever I don't have time for this!" And with he exited and tried to find this way to the dorms.

XXXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXXX

When Harry got back to Gryffindor dorms two hours later, he was first going to tell Prof. Mcgonagall until he realized something.

He had no proof, and he wasn't sure how magicals did things. Due to the fact the society was mostly Victorian era, it was a possibly they would ignore him since he was a child. After all, didn't Prof. Mcgonagall do the same thing last year?

No, it was better to not say anything and just pretend nothing happened. Considering the fact, he felt like someone had tried to take out a memory of his but failed, he decided to pretend he forgot it.

After all, Lockhart must be smart enough to realize bragging about raping the boy-who-lived was worth a dementor's kiss or a lifetime in Azkaban, right?

* * *

 _Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed_

 _Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end_

Harry was perfectly content with forgetting the whole thing had happened. While Lockhart may send him smirks in class and it was embarrassing trying to find a reason to get a pain-reliever from Madame Pomfrey, it wasn't too bad.

At least not until, just like Ms. Venus, he took it too far.

While Harry was reading a book on his soft and comfy bed, he heard the door open and Hermione come crying in the room. Harry couldn't help but take in her bruised lip and marks on her body.

Harry was about to ask what happened until she remembered a conversation they had earlier.

 _"I'm going go ask Prof. Lockhart what spell he used to defeat the Banshee after class."_

 _"Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea-"_

 _"Oh honestly Harry, just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's a bad person!"_

Harry pushed the book aside and wrapped Hermione in his arms and rocking the crying girl against his chest.

"Oh- Harry, h-he gave me some c-cupcakes and I thought he was being nice so I ate it a-and.." She cried harder in her shirt, making his blue shirt stained with tears. O _h, Lockhart would pay_ Harry thought _No one hurts my little sister_

It was a good thing, Oliver only said don't barbeque anyone.

After all, there were so many ways for someone to die.

XXXXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXXX

 _It's a pity_ Harry thought as he looked at the oblivionized sleeping teacher. Harry had wanted him to be fully aware of what he did, but this was better than nothing.

Harry walked next to the sleeping professor and grabbed a knife he asked from Dobby. One good thing about freeing a house elf is that they will do anything for you.

The twelve year old tied Lockhart's legs and arms together and slapped him to wake the man up. The muggle way in his opinion was the best way.

"W-What's happening?" Lockhart said as he looked around.

Harry smiled innocently "You did something bad and you must be punished."

"What-" Was irrupted by a scream as Harry took a knife to Lockhart's gut.

 _"_ Hushabye baby, you're almost dead _"_ Harry sang as the knife carved his teacher's stomach.

"You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red" The knife was stabbed into his thigh and carved upwards taking off his dick.

"Your family hates you, your friends let you bleed" Thank Merlin, Harry was smart enough to put several silence charms up, the screams were getting louder and louder.

"Sleep tight with a knife, cause that's all you need" Off with his ear, Harry mused if that made him like the Red Queen- wait why was he thinking about Alice in Wonderland, sure it was a good book but why at this moment?

"Rockabye baby, broken and scarred" That was half-true, after all open gaping wounds were the before effect of scars, right?

"You didn't know life would be so hard" Harry pulled the knife down and ripped out an eyeball.

"Time to end the pain you hid so well" Harry grabbed the knife and carefully slit the throat.

"And down you go baby, straight to hell" Blood and screams bubbled at the man's throat until there was complete silence.

With a quick spell he found in one of the books located in restricted section, Lockhart's body would give the idea to any healer of him dying through a heart attack. While wounds and sliced up body parts were put back in order, Harry pouted, he really wanted his handiwork to be known.

Ok, Maybe he was a teeny bit crazy.

* * *

 _We've all the ingredients_

 _Except you loving me_

 _And respectfully..._

 _I'm not a piece of cake_

 _For you to just discard_

 _While you walk away with the frosting of my heart3_

If you asked Harry Potter yesterday, who was the most beautiful girl in the world he would reply with lovesick smile "Sally-Anne Perks"

Harry and Sally-Anne had been dating since the beginning of the school year, surprisingly Sally had been the one to start it. Right in front of the whole school during lunch, she went up to the Gryffindor table, tapped Harry on the shoulder, and when he turned around he was kissed on the lips by the bubbly Hufflepuff. After they parted lips, Sally asked and Harry said "Sure, why the hell not" The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered.

However if you asked Harry today, he would glare at you with cold green eyes.

"That bitch" Harry said as he sat next to his friends. Ron raised an eyebrow "What the bloody hell happened to you?" Hermione nodded from the side of Harry, curious to know what happened. Ever since the events of last year, Hermione only felt comfortable with few males, Harry and Ron for example. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she ended up a lesbian or asexual.

Harry growled "Guess who I saw making out with a fourth year Slytherin."

Hermione gasped "No way!"

"Yep"

"Okay i'm confused can someone please explain?" Ron put in.

"It means Sally-Anne was cheating on Harry!"

" SALLY-ANNE WAS CHEATING ON HARRY?" Thanks to Ron's big mouth, everyone heard. Whispers were passed back and forth about the new gossip and pity looks were sent to the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised "How could you say that outloud?"

Ron smiled sheepishly "Sorry mate,"

But Harry ignored him, he had plans for a certain brunette with honey brown eyes. He wasn't mad about her begin with someone else, they had started growing apart, it was her begin with someone else _while_ being with him.

No one used him like a rag then threw him away. And those who did were currently six feet under.

That's what Harry planned for Sally, except she wouldn't have the opportunity to receive a funeral. If she treated him like a piece of cake, then that would be her punishment.

A piece of cake.

XXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXXX

Sally-Anne was regretting ever cheating on Harry. She had been tripped in the hallways, ignored by everyone, and was called names behind her back. Even the teachers ignored her and Professor Mcgonagall took points off Hufflepuff for no reason. Once for her breathing too loudly!

Sighing she sat down at the Hufflepuff table and instantly everyone within two feet of her moved. Sally felt tears running down her face as even her friends refused to look at her.

That was it, she knew she should have took her mom's advice and went to Evanbrook, and least she would be around people who knew what muggle items she was talking about. Sally rose up, not have eaten any of her meal, and walked to the owlery. She had a letter to write.

Harry observed her leaving and smirked, his plan was going perfectly. But he would have to focus on that later, for now why was the map saying Peter Pettigrew was in the dorm rooms when he was a dead man. He have to tell the twins their was something wrong with this map of theirs. Because Peter Pettigrew couldn't be alive, right?

... Just in case he was wrong he better cast the Homorphus charm on the rat. Better safe than sorry, right?

XXXXXXXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally gathered the last of her belongings in her trunk and got ready for Professor Snape to floo her back home.

Her mother had agreed to take her back home, but due to wizarding traditions of whenever a muggleborn leaves the Wizarding World, the minute she stepped in her house her and her family's memories of her going to Hogwarts would be replaced with getting kicked out of a mixed dorm boarding school in Ireland.

Sally sighed, these were the most exciting moments of her life but she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. Lucky, she was leaving a day before the rest of the school so it was almost like she was leaving with them.

The brunette sat on her yellow floral sheets when a knock echoed in the room. She answered excepting the tall, yellow-skinned potions professor not the petite, pale image of her ex-boyfriend.

"Harry, did you come here to gloat like the rest of my dorm?" Harry raised an dark eyebrow and shook his head, reminding her of one of the things she loved the most about him. He had the most interesting facial expressions and while not like talking a lot, liked hearing people's voices.

Harry bite his lip and looked at the floor "I came to say i'm sorry for letting it get out, it was no one's business anyway, but i'll do anything you ask as a final apology." When he rose his head back up, his eyes weren't the bright Avada Kedavra shade that excited her but a dull, bluish-green. "Please, i'll do anything."

Sally-Anne squirmed on her bed, she didn't want Harry to do anything for her but he just looked so sad, like he never wanted this to happen. And honestly Sally didn't think Harry meant to do any harm, it was her fault anyway.

"Make me a cake." Harry loved cooking and once a week they used to sneak out to the kitchen and Harry would make something sweet with Sally as the tastier. Harry had promised her on the last week, he would make her a vanilla cake with red frosting on top.

"Sure" Sally had no idea what she just got into. It was a shame, when the bubbly girl grabbed her ex's arm that lead to the kitchen she didn't see his eyes flash the same shade as the killing curse.

XXXXXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXXXXX

"So where are you going?"

"I forgot my 'special ingredient' in the dorms." Harry always had added something in the food that made it taste better. "I'll be back in a while" And with that he was off.

Sally pouted, she wanted to help him cook for once so that she at least have a memory- heavily edited one-of them doing something romance together. She sat down on the island and yawned, something in the air was making her very sleepy. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind if she had a quick nap...Sadly she would never wake up.

Harry entered the room a few minutes later and sighed at the corpse on the table "Dobby, will the inhaled air be poisonous enough to kill the students and teachers thru intake?"

"No, Mister Harry Potter sir!" The little elf squeaked. Harry's smile turned dark.

"After you make her into ashes, Want to help me bake a cake?"

Needless to say, Sally did get her wish. Harry did make her a cake, her flavour was vanilla and was sugary sweet, her frosting was red flowers on the top. And everyone who ate her during the last festival said she was delicous.

But Harry wasn't mean, he send Sally Anne's mom a piece as a consolation since her daughter had 'ran away' and the mother had asked for a recipe.

While Harry send the basics, he couldn't tell his secret ingredient, after all who wants to hear they ate part of their daughter's ashes?

Mrs. Perks thought it was strange that her cake only tasted as sweet as Harry's did when she accidentally cut herself over the bowl of cake mix. But Harry couldn't have put blood in the cake, he was too innocent.

XXXXXXXCRYBABY GOING CRAZYXXX

Meanwhile back at Black Manor, where the boy-who-lived was staying since his godfather was innocent, Harry had decided he was officially done with girls, he just couldn't stand all that whining. Guys were tougher and after all, didn't Fred Weasley like him since second year? Well at least Harry assumed so with all the touching and groping of private areas.

Harry smirked, when the Weasleys would come to pick him up, he was getting a certain red-headed boyfriend.

* * *

 _God I wish I never spoke_

 _Now I gonna wash my mouth out with soap_

The trip to the Quidditch World Cup was a blast...literally.

Death Eaters had attacked the place and the area was trashed. While Harry wasn't as wise as a Ravenclaw, he was as cunning as a Slytherin, and he believed there was no way for a house elf like Winky could make the death eater mark stand out in the sky. First of all, you had to have to mark to do anything like that and as far as Harry knew Voldemort wasn't employing house elfs.

Harry winced as Hermione wrapped the graze around his hand. When one of the death eaters tried to attack a eight year old muggle boy, Harry had ran in and took a spell to the shoulder. The spell had torn off all skin that ran from his shoulder to his fingers. He had terrified the Weasley family when they located him, with his bloody and skinless arm. Fred had quickly picked up the boy, and while avoiding the fleshless arm, ran to the nearest healer in the area.

The healer had managed to grow back 80% of the skin but his entire hand was still skinless. The healer had simply said in time it'll grow back, but it was best for now to cover it with gauze.

Harry didn't understand that, but decided the muggle world didn't have magic in their bodies that fought for them to survive.

Hermione sighed "I still can't believe you weren't screaming when they brought you in. I would have been freaking out if my skin peeled!"

Harry shrugged, "I'm used to pain."

That simple statement had caused a big mess.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were used to pain." Hermione finished wrapping the hand and looked Harry in the eye. "What did you mean?"

Harry put a hand through his curly black hair "My relatives were abusive arseholes." He said like he asked what was the weather.

Hermione gasped "W-What, you need to tell someone!"

Harry's wided "Hermione, they're dead I need to tell anyone."

"But Harry!"

"NO!" His voice shocked her. It was loud which was unlike the quiet boy "I don't need to tell anyone."

Hermione stood her ground "If you don't tell, I will."

Silence passed for a few seconds until:

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to do this."

"What-"

"OBLIVIATE!"

XXXXXXXXCRYBABY GOES CRAZYXXXXX

While Harry loved Hermione, he didn't love her enough to tell all his secrets. Some of them, he wasn't sure she could take. Him killing a few people, sure but him being abused, no way. Maybe Hermione didn't notice what most definately had.

Hermione didn't see the real Harry

She saw the mask he put up and rarely put down. She lectured the silent and strong boy not the screaming and weak one. She slept next to the quiet and sarcastic kid, not the crazy and bipolar one.

If he let go of that mask, she would know how weak and pathetic he was. And Harry didn't think he could take the rejection if she did.

So he held on to the mask. Not for himself, but for all his friends (and boyfriend, Fred)

Especially his sister, Hermione.

* * *

 _I'm not a little kid now_

 _Watch me get big now_

 _Spell my name on a fridge now_

 _With all your alphabet toys_

Draco Malfoy was quickly becoming a pain in the ass.

"Hey Potty, how you do on the potion today?" Harry resisted the urge to rip that smirk off his face. That brat knew he had barely passes it. And for a ridiculous reason anyway, apparently if your hair isn't presentable enough you get twenty points of your house and work. He was lucky to end with a low A on the grade.

"Eat a bag of dicks Malfoy, you know how I did on the damn potion so shut the hell up." Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Oh right, I forgot you got twenty points off because of that rat nest you call hair." Harry didn't even understand that one. His hair was curly! CURLY! Yes, sometimes it would stick up but because he accidentally cut off a few strands to low when he was younger.

"I rather have this 'rat's nest' as you call it than have that thing you call hair. Do you choose for it to look like a combed back like that or does it naturally look like a dog scraped its anus across your scalp?"

Draco fumed, "You disgusting Half-blood, how dare you insult me! When my father hears about this-"

"I didn't know you were into incest."

"Excuse me!?"

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to move away from the Malfoy just to be blocked again "This obsession you have with your father is worrying. Every time something happens, you cry to daddy. I wonder do you suck him off first or does he fuck you raw?"

At this rate, Draco was going to turn brighter than Fred's hair. He yelled "At least I have parents, you disgusting little freak!"

Harry grabbed Malfoy's chin and looked him in the eye "Listen here Malfoy, don't you **ever** bring up my parents! They were twice the people yours will ever be!" And with that Harry let him go. He didn't want to get in trouble for killing someone when he was already blamed for putting his name in the Goblet -Which he didn't do!- so Harry turned around and ignored the blonde ferret screaming behind him.

XXXXXCRYBABY GOES CRAZYXXXXXX

When Harry got to breakfast the next morning he noticed the whole school whispering, but the minute he entered it got quiet. Pity and sympathetic looks were sent to him as he walked to the Gryffindor table, but one look stood out in particularly:

Draco Malfoy's ugly little smirk.

Hermione made an effort to grab the Prophet from him but it was too late, Harry had already grabbed it and looked at the headline.

 **BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED BY MUGGLES**

 _It brings me with a heavy heart to say the following headline is true. Hadrian Rowan Jameson Potter, also known as Harry James Potter was abused by his muggle relatives!_

 _On November 1st, Petunia and Vernon Dursley (more about them on page 4) found little Harry on their doorstep, but instead of loving him or cherishing him since he was the last connection to her sister, the two pushed him to the cupboard under the stairs._

 _Yes Readers, you read right. Petunia Dursley was so evil that instead of giving Harry a bedroom, he lived in the shoe closet, even though their were two other available rooms in the house._

 _Little Harry was beaten, starved, neglected, and bullied by his cousin Dudley (more about him on page 5) until in 1987 there was a house explosion caused by fire that killed the Dursley family with Harry being the only survivor._

 _It's mysterious that when the house burned down, there screams weren't heard until almost half an hour had passed._

 _It makes the brain wonder, what was the real reason for the Dursleys' death? A house fire like claimed or was it an wizard who didn't like the way the Boy-who-lived was treated? For all we know it could be Harry, himself!_

 _Until next time, Rita Skeeter_

Harry gripped the paper tightly and with a quick spell, it was burned to ashes.

"I have to go" Harry gathered up his stuff "Tell the teachers, i'll be missing class today." And with that he left the Great Hall.

No one dared to stop him.

XXXXCRYBABY GOES CRAZYXXXXX

Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked down the hallway. He had finally managed to embarrass Potter. And all it took was a few gallons and his name.

Potter hadn't been in class all day and it made Draco giddy. Rita had done such a good job, he have to ask his father for more information to embarrass the Boy-Who-Lived until he wouldn't even turn up in school.

Draco opened the door to the Slytherin Common Room and walked to his room, he was about to owl Rita to ask for her to write another article until a bitter flowery scent hit him in the face.

"What's that smell?" Draco wrinkled his nose and looked where the smell was coming from. The smell lead to his bedside table.

In a small bottle was a blue liquid of sorts. Draco picked up the bottle and held it to his nose. The scent was bitter, unripe tomato or an acrid smell of sorts. It made Draco sick to his stomach and he quickly vanished the bottle.

Forgetting out the strange occurrence, Draco picked up his towel and walked to the showers.

If the blonde had thought to read one of the potions book his godfather had given him for his birthday, he would have known to cover his nose and run to the closest healer or potions master he saw.

After all, _ducta solani_ was a known inhaled poison that killed the body slowly. The name was latin for inhaled nightshade.

Or as it's more commonly known as Belladonna

One day, as Voldemort was about to give Draco his order to kill Dumbledore, Draco would suffer a major heart attack and die before Voldemort was done speaking.

Draco would learn eventually, Harry was no longer the naive and scared kid he was before.

* * *

 _Riding down, riding down_

 _My hand on your seat the whole way round_

 _I carry band aids on me now_

 _For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground_

"Come on, Fred don't be a pussy!" Harry called out to the red-headed boy.

It turned out the Fred had never learned to ride a bicycle. While bicycle where more well-known in the muggle world, the wizarding world did had it, but it wasn't as commonly used. Harry was determined to make Fred learn how to ride one, but the boy was failing epicly. The two of them had snuck away to a random deserted muggle neighborhood to practice.

"I am trying!" Fred yelled back, he had both hands tight on the handle and was wobbling, "I'm gonna fa-"

Fred flipped and landed a few feet away. His knee had a scrape on it.

Harry sighed, "I'm coming" When he was at Fred's feet, he pulled out a band-aid at placed it over the wound "Feel better now, Freddie-webbie?" He said in a cooing voice.

"I feel better if you kiss it, Harri-carri." Harry laughed and kissed his knee "Shut up, you ginger!" Fred smirked

"But you love me anyway, so aren't you calling yourself a ginger-lover?" Red eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "I can guarantee you will want this ginger. He has so many qualities! For example, making you scream in bed an-"

"No wonder people say gingers have no soul."

Fred laughed and with help from Harry, rose up "I think that's enough for today, you can teach me how to fail at riding a bicycle tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Fred grabbed the a lighter out of Harry's pocket and when Fred's clock read **5:30** , the two were portkeyed out the area.

They landed near Gryffindor tower lucky for them, no one was there to question their disappearance. Harry raced inside and Fred waited a few minutes before entering himself.

XXXXXCRYBABY GOES CRAZYXXXXXX

A week later...

Hermione observed Harry with a curious glance. He was strangely happy today and Harry being happy was **_weird_** , to say the least. _What happened to him?_

Besides what Harry thought, Hermione did know the real him. While Harry was good at hiding from the general population, she wasn't the smartest witch for no reason!Hermione knew (after reading a few books) that Harry had a mental disorder of sorts. After all, no one came out perfectly fine from neglect, verbal, and physical abuse.

Hermione was pretty sure he had attachment disorder, but he was slowly getting able to trust others. She assumed kleptomania since he for some strange reason, collected lighters even if they didn't work and he always have one on him.

She even knew about him and loverboy! Most thought Fred was just play flirting with Harry like always when he would give Harry subtle glances but they never saw Harry respond by winking right back at him!

Harry's normanly neutral face was in a big smile, making his dimples appear and giving him a child-like look. His dark green eyes were slightly lighter, instead of being the same shade of the killing curse, they resembled grass and nature. Hermione hadn't seen him look like that after Sally-Anne.

"Harry" Hermione started out slowly "Are you okay?" Harry turned towards her with a big grin on his face.

"I got Fred to ride a bike."

Hermione's eyes twitched "That's what you're so happy about? That your boyfriend can ride a bicycle?" Harry didn't even register the fact that she knew. He smirked and whispered in her ear. Hermione listened and got as red as a strawberry.

Now she understood way he was so happy. Apparently, after the training session... well, it got exciting.

If that happened to her, she would be happy too. Especially with all the details Harry was giving.

Hopefully Ginny was as active as that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I pray to god my brother does not read this. I was red throughout this. Also the lemon and rape scence are posted on AO3_** ** _just search up FallenRozen at AO3._**

 ** _This is basically a summarized version of it. I will post that part on AO3 in a few days. A few fluffy and angsty scenes. The song doesn't belong to me._**

 ** _Voldemort gave Draco the order to kill Dumbles a day before The Dept. of Mysteriouses._**

 ** _Voldie dosen't have_** ** _horcruxes, Harry speaks Parseltongue because his grandmother Dorea Black was the daughter of a Gaunt. It skipped over James and Dorea but Harry and his descendants have it._**

 ** _Also mpreg in this chapter and finally I have decided to put a timeline so it's easier, Enjoy!_**

 _First week of June, 1995_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you_

 _I don't give a fuck about you anyways, Whoever said I give a shit about you?_

 _You never share your toys or communicate,_

 _I guess I'm just a play date to you_

 **On to the chappie!**

 _"Oh Merlin" Fred called out._

 _"Is that really the name you should be saying right now?" Harry grunted as Fred pushed the 14 year old to the wall. Harry grabbed Fred's waist and pulled them closer. They pushed their lips together and Fred moaned at the soft touch. Tongues entered mouths, and hands wandered over bodies. Harry pulled off Fred's shirt and kissed down his neck leaving red and purple hickeys along his body._

 _Harry smirked at the sounds Fred made and was about to unbutton pants when_...

He woke up.

Harry woke up with a start. He tumbled from the soft bed and landed on the floor with a oof! Luckily no one else was awake but that didn't make Harry any happier.

Harry crawled back to bed and sighed, ever since the third task Fred had been avoiding him. All the boy could hope was that it wasn't because the ginger thought he killed Cedric like a lot of people thought.

That wouldn't really matter considering the fact, they weren't even out to most of the school.

Turns out Fred was _deep_ in the closet (apparently teasing was different than outright saying it). While at first Harry went along with the 'whole secret relationship thing' at first it was getting annoying. The one time Harry suggested telling his parents, Fred freaked out. It took Hermione, Ron, and George (who already knew) almost half a hour to get him out of the Quidditch showers. Harry never mentioned it again.

But it was getting irritating, it wasn't like the Wizarding World was against it (apparently magical beings were able to do the weirdest things like guys giving birth and girls siring a child- Harry still didn't get it) and neither was Great Britain! But he always made excuses and it was getting tiring. Harry was determined that if Fred didn't give him a logical reason why they couldn't be public, Harry was done. How could they have a relationship if, every second someone came, they acted like friends?

Harry walked up to Fred, who was sleeping on the common room couch. He hit him on the shoulder "Get up." Fred stumbled for a second until he recognized the face of his boyfriend who had a unnatural dark look on his face.

"Huh?" Harry grabbed the ginger's head and pushed their faces together. Before Fred knew it, the two of them were moaning in arousal. Their hips were grinding together and Fred was pushing his hands under Harry's shirt.

 _Yes!_ Harry thought as Fred started kissing down his neck. _I didn't know it would this simple-Shit, he's stopping._ Fred pulled back from Harry's neck and pulled his hands away from Harry. In one push, he shoved Harry off of him, Harry landed on the floor with a oomf!

Harry growled, "What was that for?" He rubbed his head, where he felt a bruise starting to form.

Fred's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled the ravenette up"I-i'm sorry but anyone could walk in, and-" Harry interrupted him

"I am tired." Harry pulled his hand away from the ginger.

"W-what?" Harry sneered at Fred.

"I am tired of this! I can't take it anymore. I can't take hiding this mess of a relationship anymore! Either you GET YOUR GINGER ASS OUT THE DAMN CLOSET, or we are done."

There was a silence and when Fred had a conflicting look on his face, Harry slapped him.

"I see you're too much of a boy. Sorry, but I need a man." And with that Harry left the boy with a hand mark on his face the same color of his bright red hair.

XXXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXXXXXX

Fred had been annoying Harry lately. The ginger had been begging for Harry to take him back but the boy-who-lived had ignored the Weasley. And the others had started asking questions.

"Okay Harry, what happened between you and Fred?" Hermione had started one day in the library.

Harry continued reading his text "I don't see how that's your business."

"HARRY!"

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"TALKING IN THE LIBARAY ! Out-out-OUT!"

"Yes Madame Pince."

xxxxxxCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXX

Harry was eating his lunch next to his friends when a certain ginger decided to walk to the front of the Great Hall and proceeded to _sonorus_ their voice.

"Umm Excuse me? Can everyone hear me?" When multiple people nodded or yelled 'Yes, you dumbass!' at the speaker, they continued.

"A few weeks ago-No, a few _months_ ago, I made a stupid mistake." The speaker ran their fingers through their hair, nervously. "As a result, two weeks I made another mistake." The speaker looked around with sad eyes.

"That mistake was letting the love of my life slip through my arms. At first I was angry and I didn't understand until a friend of mine sat me down and talked to me. And I have decided that life's too short to care about what others think." The speaker took a breath.

"Please forgive me, I know I said this kind of late considering its the last day on school but i'm sorry Ha-." The speaker was interrupted by a heavy weight jumping on them.

"I forgive you!" The two proceeded to kiss while the students cheered them on.

Hermione sighed, "That's so sweet" When she noticed her friend rolling his eyes, she hit him upside the head.

"Isn't it Harry?"

Harry dully looked at the kissing pair of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot with disinterest. He shrugged "Sure"

But Hermione didn't hear his response, she was too busy snogging her own girlfriend, Ginny. Harry sighed, he felt like walking out the hall, but that would most likely be seen and some might take it as him being homophobic. Damn you, idiots of the wizarding world!

He felt a touch on his shoulder. "Ye-" He started before he turned to see the face of one Fred Weasley.

Harry glared "What do you want, Weasley-" He was interrupted by lips touching his and a hand pulling his hair closer. When they pulled back, both partners were red and their lips were bruised.

"I love you and i'm ready to tell anyone."

That was the best early birthday gift Harry had ever received.

"You do realize half the hall is watching?"

Fred smirked, "Let them watch" He said before placing his lips on Harry's own.

* * *

 _July 9, 1995_

 _T_ _eddy Bear, you were my teddy bear_

 _You were comforting and quiet_

 _How did love become so violent?_

"Shut up, Bitch!"

Those were the words that started it all.

Harry was helping the twins clean up the place for their joke shop when Fred started acting strange. Fred had went outside to grab the paint buckets and for some reason came back in a few minutes later with an attitude. He was snapping at his brother and Harry for no reason, yelling at them and saying it was their fault for this and that. George had become fed up with the attitude and had left Harry and Fred to do all the work.

Fred was currently blaming him for every misfortune that had ever happened to the Weasley family.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A CLOTPOLE, YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN SCABBERS WASN'T A RAT!"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. There was definitely something wrong with Fred. His eyes were a strange glazed over dark color "Considering the fact you had that animagus living in _your_ house for almost twelve years aren't you the idiot here?"

Fred's face got red "Shut up, Bitch!" And before Harry could respond, Fred slapped him with so much force he hit the floor.

Harry shakily raised his hand to his face, but before it could register in his mind Fred had grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face. _A large purple bruise, my cheekbones are probably broken_ Harry thought not noticing his mind was slowly curving inward, back to when Uncle Vernon would beat him daily.

Crack! _A broken nose._

His mind was having it's own special version of trama. Instead of fighting back or getting out his lighter, like Harry would normally do in this type of situation, he kept quiet and submissive.

Memories of abuse and molestation along with his mother's screams echoed through his head. Like his mother was screaming for him to get up and fight.

But he couldn't, couldn't she see that Uncle Vernon was much bigger than him? Wait- when did Uncle Vernon get so toned? And when did his punches get harder?

Smash! _Broken bones and some blood on the floor._

As Fred ripped off both their clothes, all Harry could think about was when did Uncle Vernon dyed his hair? Uncle Vernon always said that hair dye was freakish, forgetting the fact his own wife dyed his hair blonde to hide her ginger roots.

Rip! _A bruised thigh and hip with hand marks._

While Fred moaned and groan in the tight space, Harry wondered why Lockhart had freckles. And bright orange ones at that! The man had always hated freckles. Whenever the Weasleys would come in his classroom, he would get a disgusted look on his face.

Dun! _A broken heart_

As Fred came wildly in the ravenette and kissed the boy lightly on the lips, Harry was confused. Mike normanly kissed a lot harder than that.

And as the ginger got up and dressed both of them and left the ravenette to be found the next day with tears running down his face and a looney smile on him, Harry wondered if he was the Red Queen or one of the pigs at her feet.

Crack! _And a cracked mind._

* * *

 _July 21, 1994_

 _I can't stand her whining_

 _Where's her binky now?_

Harry was crazy and he was fine with it. After all didn't the Mad Hatter say it best?

His friends still didn't know all of what happened. All they knew was that Harry had decided to help the twins and the next day he was found laughing manically at nothing.

It was taken into account that blood was on the floor and Harry's face was covered in bruises. And when Madame Pomfrey had checked him, they found out his anus was torn apart and several hand marks were on him and it was concluded he was raped then beaten and the primary suspect was Fred, since George mentioned Fred was acting weird a few hours before it happened, even though the attitude he had earlier was gone.

Since it was against the law to give those under the age of 21 Veritaserum they had to use a different way. They had Fred enter the room the green-eyed boy was in and observed how Harry reacted. Harry didn't even notice Fred was in the room, he just kept on talking to the air about gibberish.

Harry was sent to the Weasleys since Sirius and Remus were out on a mission. It wasn't uncommon for Luna to visit the house to talk to Harry. The two of them spotted nargles together and drank tea outside on a sunny day. When it rained, they stayed in the house and read stories about fairies and myths. Well Harry read stories Luna just braided his hair while he talked.

"Do you want some more tea, Mad Hatter?" Luna asked.

Harry smiled "I'ave enough, but my name isn't Mad Hatter, wait is it?" He finished confusedly.

Luna laughed "No silly-"

"My name's silly?"

"No, it's quite common. It's Harry."

Harry shivered "That's a very common name."

Luna poured more tea in her teacup "Let's make a nickname for you. How about Selene?"

"Too girly."

"Richie?"

"Too itchy."

"I agree it does sound rather itchy. How about Hatta?"

Harry nodded, "What can I call you?"

"How about Cheshire?"

"That's a very nice name."

Luna nodded "I like that name."

As they chatted about gibberish and random topics, they didn't notice Fred look out at the window with a confused look on his face.

Why did he attack Harry? He couldn't remember why, all he knew was that Harry was disrespecting him and he felt anger. Before he knew it, he was pushed deep inside Harry without care for the world. He saw as Harry's eyes went blank and he saw the insanity break the wall Harry kept up to keep sane.

And Harry knew what he did. Once while Harry decided to randomly kiss the ginger boy, Harry had whispered in his ear 'Don't hit me this time, it hurts a lot.'

Fred looked away from the window and walked to his room, there was something wrong with him and he was going to find out what.

XXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXX

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt sick. Almost immediately, he ran to the bathroom to barf. The others heard him running and Ginny immediately flooed Madame Pomfrey.

Everyone , except Harry and Luna, felt like crying when Madame Pomfrey comforted with a grim face that Harry was pregnant. And unless Harry and Fred had sex on the exact day Harry was raped, it was highly likely it was the rapist baby.

Instead of breaking down crying or demanding they get this monster out of him, Harry smiled and turned to Fred.

"I'm having a baby, will you be the daddy?"

Fred cried with Harry wrapped in this arms for a good ten minutes -even though he wouldn't admit it- before saying yes.

Harry smiled but inside his broken mind, he was already planning on how to get rid of anyone who would harm _their_ baby.

XXXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at the sleeping girl and smiled. He walked next to her bed and softly poked her. The girl grumbled before looking up at Harry with a look of terror.

"H-Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry's eyes had green fires dancing in them. His smile got wider and darker.

"I heard you put an _imperio_ my boyfriend." A knife came into clear view and the girl paled in fear "I just wanted to talk about it."

Harry thought the girl was very rude. She kept on screaming and threatening to call the aurors. And all he did was be polite! He didn't try to rip out her tongue at first or cut off her face but now she made him mad!

"Fine, if you want to be rude just know I can be _**way meaner."**_

Needless to say, when the girl's parents entered her room the next morning, they were aghast and the blood covering the door. And when they went inside...

Well let's just say, the mother is spending time in a muggle mental institution and the father is right next to the Longbottoms.

As for Harry..

"Hey Harry, did you hear the news!" Ron said while waving a Daily Prophet in his face. "Angeline Johnson was slaughtered last night! They even say her organs were ripped out along with her head! It was found staked to the ceiling! And the creepiest part about it was that a binky was found stapled to her tongue! It was so gruesome the only thing they showed was the tongue! " He shoved the picture in Harry's face, and Harry felt pride at his handiwork. A green binky was sloppy stapled to Angeline's tongue. Now if only Lockhart's body was on display...

Mrs. Weasley bombarded in "Ron, stop talking about that poor girl's death! It was so maddening her parents had to go to mental hospitals! So I don't want to hear another word on it!"

Harry smiled and caressed his stomach, Maddening indeed.

* * *

November 19, 1995

 _You can always call up a professional_

 _They stick pins in you like a vegetable..._

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever?_

 _Even if her face don't stay together._

Shopping was hell.

Shopping in the wizarding world was worse. There were few stores to get the same thing at a different price and people were always in your business. Especially if you were the Boy-who-won't-bloody-die. So Harry decided it was better to shop in the muggle world where no one gave two shits about why you need this or that. **(Let's be honest people, that's 100% true)**

When Sirius and Remus got back, they acted like teenagers. First, sadness for Harry, anger at the rapist, happiness at the baby -only because Harry was happy-, and guilt for not being there. After a few weeks of not going to school (the official reason was him getting special training) Harry was finally deemed sane enough to go out the house.

He was currently in the baby aisle getting gender neutral items. When he asked for help, the store manager didn't even bat her eyes at the fifteen year old in the baby section. Though she did mumble under her breath about 'how kids were having sex younger and younger without thinking of the consequences' That made Harry mad when she said that. Little May or Matthew was definitely not a consequence.

That manager was going to be found dead a week later with the words **NOT A CONSEQUENCE** carved into her back.

Humming, Harry picked up a few items of clothing. Sirius and Remus were already making a nursery for the little one and Fred was buying mandatory items such as bottles, crib and etc. Mrs. Weasley had gifted Harry with all her maternity books and her husband was experimenting muggle technology with magic to see if it was possible for it to work without magic making it blow up... But just incase that didn't work, Harry received enough diapers for two years.

Harry spotted a green onesie with bold black letters saying **Papa's little angel** with a pair of angel wings around the words, Harry made a reach for it at the same time as another person decided to. Harry looked up at the face and was shocked to see the face of one Piers Polkiss.

His face was as rat-like as ever but ther was a certain weariness to it. Piers moved away from the onesie, not recognizing Harry that minute. "I'm sorry, i'll find another one." He replied meekly. _What happened to him?_ Harry wondered _This guy used to bully me with the rest of Dudley's gang and now he's too scared to look at me!_

Harry didn't take in account the fact that since it was strange to see a pregnant man (even though the only difference pregnant males had was a small baby bump that wasn't noticeable through baggy clothing) he had glamoured as a woman, making him seem like a four month pregnant female.

"It's fine, i'll get another one." Harry said kindly. He had the chance to get rid of a threat to his baby and he was happy. Sure, Piers may have not noticed him yet but when he did, there was no predicting what he would do.

Piers grinned at Harry "Thank you, Madame." And with that he took the onesie and purchased it. Harry quickly purchased the rest of his items then once out of sight, minimized them, dropped them in his pocket, and dropped the glamour.

He observed the scrawny boy as Piers went down the alley way to the Red Light district. Harry went into his animagus form -Thank you Sirius!- as a black, green-eyed cat and followed along.

He was surprised when Piers went into an apartment and gave the woman and the baby in her arms a kiss. Harry felt pity. He couldn't kill Piers if he had children! A wife or close family members, sure but to leave a child an orphan just like he was seemed..cruel. He touched his belly tenderly.

Oh well, torture is always an opinion.

XXXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXX

As Piers lay down to sleep, all he could about was that woman he saw in the mall. Not in a sexual way, but in an 'I think I know you' way. The woman seemed familiar even though Piers was 100% sure he had never seen that girl before.

Piers sighed, Linda was out doing her job. Stripping. But it was better than a prostitute. At least he didn't have to worry about if she was dead in a ditch somewhere or something as horrifying.

Crack! A sound echoed in the apartment and Piers automatically reached for his gun.

"Who's there?" He called out into the empty space. Suddenly he heard laughter, laughter from Rin's room! Pier's eyes went wide as he ran across the hall to his daughter's room. In her room was a man dressed in black playing peek-a-boo with the infant.

"Who are you?" Piers said pointing the gun at the man. The man smiled and rose his head, and once again Piers felt that similar way about the man that he did the woman.

The man smiled and placed the child back into her crib. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me Piers, after all you bullied me so much as a child."

Pier's eyes went wide. It couldn't be! No one in the house fire had survived-unless he had somehow escaped! But how?

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

"Correctly, you see I just felt like visiting you- don't worry your daughter wouldn't be harmed" Harry quickly added when he saw Piers about to pull the trigger towards him.

Then Harry looked Piers right in the eyes, and Piers suddenly felt the experience of his mind being ripped apart then healed together multiple times. He heard screaming that he didn't know was his own and laughter before the world went black.

When Piers would wake the next morning, he would find himself in his bed with Linda next to him. He would think it was all a dream until he started feeding his daughter and she would innocently ask him:

"Dada, 'hewe is the funny guy?"

When Piers would ask what funny guy she was talking about, she would respond:

" The laughin' one with bwight eyes."

Before he could respond back Linda opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hey ba-" She paused and her eyes went wide with horror. She grabbed a knife and waved it at him.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

Piers walked closer to her, avoiding the swings she gave towards him. What was wrong with her? It wasn't until he came close enough to see his reflection in the mirror behind her did he see it.

Pins.

There were thin pins that you would normally see in sewing kit and the pins were placed neatly around his neck. When Piers touched there, he noticed he felt nothing, almost like it was an illusion-

"STAY AWAY!" Linda said before she stabbed him in the neck. Piers fell to his knees as he choked on the blood. As he fell, the illusion of pins faded away until all that was left was a blood stained corpse.

Linda quickly moved away from Pier's body and grabbed Rin.

"Mama, 'hewe is dada?" Rin asked, her big brown eyes looking at her mother curiously.

"Dada's in a secret place."

XXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXXX

Up in a tree a green-eyed cat with dark fur was laughing at the events that had happened.

He didn't expect Linda to kill Piers but he supposed he should have expected it. People will do anything for love.

The cat jumped down and transformed back to it's human form. The boy walked away with his hands in this pockets laughing.

"I guess that answers the question.'

They _definitely_ wouldn't stay together if Piers face was changed. Though that made Harry wonder:

"What did she see in him?"

* * *

 _May 6, 1996 (Voldie was killed three months earlier)_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy?_

 _The best people are_

Harry cried for the first time in months.

After all he did for them, all the blood _he_ shed they threw him in a prison.

 _"Why am I being imprisoned?" Harry demanded as he was tossed in front of the minister._ _Rufus Scrimgeour_ _looked at him with a sad grimace._

 _"The public does not feel safe around a young wizard with so much power-"_

 _"That's Bullshit!" Harry spat back "They were perfectly fine when I was younger!"_

 _"Only because you didn't reach your maturity yet, and the way you defeated You-Know-Who-"_

 _"Voldemort! His name was fucking Voldemort and he's dead!"_

 _Rufus nodded "That brings us to the next part: you killed him in such a-a destructive way, one that is unheard of-"_

 _"For the love of Merlin, it was a muggle weapon! A GUN! Are you seriously telling me, you have ever seen a gun before? I thought you were the Minister, you know, the one that watches over several departments like the misuse of MUGGLE ARTIFACTS OFFICE!"  
_

 _Items shook in the office as Harry's magic echoed throughout the building._

 _Rufus sighed, "I'm sorry Harry but I have too." Rufus waved his hand and a dozen of aurors grabbed Harry by the arms and took him away._

 _When they landed on the Island, the aurors handed him to a prison guard who took him to an old, dingy prison cell. Harry was thrown on the cold, hard ground and the doors were shut._

 _His sentence was 15 years for killing the lord of an Ancient and Noble house._

Harry grimaced as he felt a pain in his stomach again. He had been having stomach aches for the past hours but had given up hope his little May or Matthew was alive. He was hit by too many curses in the Department of Mysteries for it to survive. Harry chuckled at the thought of the war.

At first he fought like a wizard until he said screw it and pulled out an AK-47 out of nowhere. Tom was dead in less then five seconds and after Harry turned the gun on the death eaters they all surrendered. Harry wasn't surprised, if he saw Dumbledore get shot from one of these things, he would surrender too.

A loud pain interrupted his thoughts. His stomach had a sharp pain running in it and he could feel blood coming from between his legs. _It must be all the food_ he thought bitterly. All the prisoners got to eat were leftovers from factories and fat.

Harry ignored the pain until a prison guard came. The prison guard began to call for an Auror when he saw the blood begin to slide under the bars. When the auror came, he flooed for a healer who came over immediately. The minute she saw him, her eyes went wide and she rushed towards him.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to need you to lie down on your back." The healer said as she began lifting his shirt up. Harry raised an eyebrow but did as she commanded. _Maybe she can get rid of my sickness_ he thought as he laid down.

The healer murmured under her breath "I'm surprised he lasted this long in these conditions."

The healer asked, "Okay , this is going to hurt a lot, would you like some numbing or sleeping potion?" Harry shook his head on both parts he wanted to know what was wrong with him, Damn it!

The healer sighed, "I'm going to be cutting open your stomach. Are you sure you don't want a potion?"

Harry's eyes went wide, why would they have to cut him open? But still to the questions, he once again answered no. After Lockhart he was scared he would lose his grip on sanity _again_ and kill everyone near him if he had to take anything with the effects of the being knocked out or numb.

"Alright, but i'll have you on a calming potion afterwards, deal?" Harry nodded, he could deal with a calming potion.

The healer reached into her bag and pulled out a scalpel. Harry decided to look at the ceiling and count the spiderwebs instead of looking at her. Harry was sure if he looked he would flashback to Vernon's birthday gift to him at age four:

Being stabbed multiple times, of course!

One spiderweb with three spiders. They must be a family with a mama spider, a papa spider, and a baby spider- Harry hissed at the item cutting his skin but didn't dare look down.

There's another spiderweb with two spiders on it. One of the spiders were biting the other spider so it must be a fight to the de- Harry bit his lip to stop from crying out at the pain -ath! Harry hoped the smaller spider won, because it would make him feel better.

"I'm almost done, Mr. Potter!" Harry dig his nails into his palms, making him bleed. _If this bitch does not SHUT THE FUCK UP I'll grab that bob and rip it off her pretty little head-_

Crying echoed in prison. Harry quickly looked down and almost fainted. In the healer's arms was a crying, squirming, bloody bundle of joy.

A baby.

XXCRYBABY ISN'T CRAZY?XXXX

Harry rocked the little infant back in forth in his arms.

He couldn't believe it! How could she have survived all the spells that was casted on him?

Harry chuckled weakly, "I guess it's like bearer, like daughter." She opened her eyes weakly and stared up at him with big warm blue-green eyes.

"I hope your eyes turn green, you already look so much like your daddy." That wasn't an exaggeration, The infant had the same red hair even though it was slightly darker and most of Fred's facial features. The only thing Harry claim was her cheekbones and eye shape, and even though the nose looked like his he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Potter, did you know about..."

"I thought she died." Silence erupted in the jail cell. The healer fingered her hands nervously and pulled out a birth certificate and a quill. "You still need to sign this."

Harry switched the babe to his left arm and signed the certificate.

 _This certificates that (Blank)_

 _was born to_

 _Hadrian Rowan Jameson Potter_ _and (Blank) _

_in this hospital St. Mungo's  at 11:36  _

_on the sixth  day of  May  of 1996_

Harry didn't know if he could fill out the other parent's name and left it blank. The healer smiled slightly "Mr. Potter, you have to sign a name and could you please tell me who the sire is so I can tell him."

Harry bite his lip, his original name for her was May but that sounded too simple. He looked at the small babe, who looked up at him with blue-green eyes and felt tears coming up in his eyes.

He resisted the fact he couldn't see her grow up but he knew what he had to do.

"Maeve ( **pronounced Mayv)** Luna Potter, give her to Frederick Gideon Weasley. He's her sire."

Tears fell from Harry's eyes but he ignored it as he signed the name on the birth certificate and handed both baby and paper to the healer.

He wasn't a fool, he knew a child nevertheless a newborn would survive in Azkaban.

Harry refused to look at Maeve as the baby cried at the loss of her bearer's body heat. The healer took the crying and squirming baby and the papers and looked at the Boy-no Man-Who-Conquered.

"She'll be safe." Green eyes met the healer's eyes.

"If she's not, _your_ life's on the line." The healer shivered. She had a feeling that even if Harry was in Azkaban that wouldn't stop him.

The prison guard grabbed Harry by the wrist and lead him through the floo. His light green eyes glared at the short healer before it disappeared in the fire.

Yolanda Sornme was regretting answering the floo call. She turned her head to the green-eyed crying baby.

"Come on, let's go see your daddy."

XXXXCRYBABY IS KIND OF CRAZYXXXXXX

Harry was freaking out.

For the past three weeks he had been thinking up ways to escape. After all, he had a daughter now! But every idea he thought up, there were several ways for it to fail.

 _I could pull a Sirius- wait, the ministry put up anti-animagus wards._ Harry slammed his head against the bars, wincing at the pain.

There had to be some way for him to escape! _Well, there is one way_ Harry stopped his train of thought. No he couldn't he promised Fred he wouldn't.

But his kid was on the line! While Harry trusted Fred it would raise a lot of questions. Especially those who knew how she was conceived. Harry didn't want Fred to come here for charges of sexual abuse of a minor and consensual underage sex with a minor. After all, Fred was 17 and Harry was still 15.

And those charges could convince the Ministry that the Weasley family couldn't care of Maeve which would place her in an orphanage. And who knew what could happen to her in there!

 _I'm sorry Fred, but Maeve comes first_ Harry sat on the dirty ground and got in a still position. His hands were at his side and his legs were crossed Indian style. He was so still most would assume he was dead if it wasn't for the moving chest.

While outside it was peaceful -for Azkaban- yet gloomy, in Harry's mind chaos was erupting.

 _Harry walked deep into his mind until he came across a large cage of sorts. The cage resembled a large silver birdcage with vines wrapped around it. In front of the cage laid broken plastic toys covered the ground and some of them were walking around creepily saying "Come play with me!" Harry dodged a decapitated Teddy Bear that was laughing as it rolled its headless self around._

 _In the cage was a man talking rapidly to the air. The man was identical to Harry's self, except for one thing:_

 _The man's dark green eyes filled with insanity._

 _Harry reached closer until he was right next to the cage and with a gulp grabbed the man's shoulder_

 _"Hatta, it's time to play." The man smiled darkly as Harry and Hatta's souls mixed with each other. The poison green coloring of Hatta mixed in with Harry's grayish black until all that was left was a dark shade of green. Hatta/ Harry smiled. They were back together again._

 _And this time, they wouldn't come apart._

Harry opened his eyes but instead of it being light green as it had been for the past months, it was an Avada Kedavra green.

Harry/ Hatta smiled "We're back" They clacked into the darkness of the cell, making all those near my shiver in fear.

XXXCRYBABY IS CRAZYXXXX

Allen Washington never expected it.

He was just checking up on the prisoners when a strange scent extracted from Harry Potter's cell. Now this was Azkaban so strange scents were usual here but the problem was the scent wasn't the usual disgusting scent of BO and urine. It was the scent of bitter, unripe tomatoes or an acrid smell of sorts. And the only reason Allen knew that was because his muggle grandmother used to run a farm.

"What the bloody hell?" Allen walked towards the cell, opened the door, and saw a big bucket filled with a blue liquid. It was then, that the guard noticed Harry Potter wasn't in the cell. The guard was about to call for an Auror when -

Splash!

All Allen could see was the liquid but he felt the pain it caused. His head tried to move but a hand held him down in the liquid. He tried to scream, but ended up coughing up blood as the thick dense liquid entered his throat and slowly poisoned him. The liquid entered his body and seemed to attack his eyes before his eyesight went dark.

The liquid slowly ate anyway at his skin and flesh until the moving and shrugging stopped. The hand holding Allen down removed itself and dug in the dead man's pocket for keys.

The person sighed, "How do you always get yourself in these situations, Harry?"

Hatta/ Harry smiled from behind the person "Fate's a bitch, ask her." Hatta/ Harry pulled the body out the bucket and pushed said bucket to the side and with an _Evanesco_ it was gone. "Thanks, Fred."

Fred smiled, "No problem."

Both of them had on surgeon mask and so did the rest of the inmates -that Harry liked, the rest were using their clothes or whatever they had to stop the smell from pouring in.

Hatta/ Harry turned to the inmates, "Alright, I always keep a promise-"

Fred coughed suddenly. Hatta/ Harry glared "Alright, _most_ of the time I keep a promise. Anyway, you guys are about to be free." Harry made multiple duplicates of the key and handed it to the prisoners. "If I were you guys, which I am, I would go to a different country. Come on Fred, we have to go get Maeve from your mother." Hatta/ Harry dragged the ginger out, leaving a much of confused prisoners behind.

XXCRYBABY IS CRAZY...BUT THAT'S OKAYXX

Needless to say, Molly Weasley wasn't happy when she found out her son and his lover were leaving the country to go to America with their three week old daughter.

"Mom, we have to do this!" said Fred "If we don't both of us will be captured and Maeve will be sent to an orphanage!'

Molly looked down at her 'granddaughter' **(Everyone still thinks Maeve isn't Fred kid, those suckers!).** Maeve's big green eyes looked up at her grandmother. She couldn't lie, if anything happened to that little girl she didn't know what she would do!

"Alright, but promise me you'll send someone in the family a letter per week."

Harry weakly smiled "Deal."

XXCRYBABY IS CRAZY..YET LOVEABLEXX

 _"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,_

 _"the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies."_

 _And the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely._

 _He cries to the moon, "if only if only."_

"What type of song is that?" Fred said as he noticed Harry singing to Maeve. It turns out whenever Maeve was around, Hatta would let Harry take full control. Hatta didn't want to hurt Maeve on accident so he waited until she was gone a few distance before coming back.

Harry turned his light green eyes to Fred, "It's a old Latvia song translated to english."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Fred plopped down next to the ravenette and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't mind, please continue."

Harry rolled his eyes,

 _If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;_

 _Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by._

 _Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly._

 _Fly high, my baby bird, my angel, my only._

Harry looked down to notice that Maeve was fast asleep and Fred was starting to nod off.

Harry smiled, "Looks like the Mad Hatta gets his happy ending."

* * *

On a completely unrelated note, Luna and Ron got together and Luna is enjoying being godmother to Maeve even if she has to share the position with Hermione. George and Lee became godfathers and were wrapped around Maeve's little finger.

Even if Luna called Ron her 'March Hare' he didn't really mind as much as Hermione did for Luna calling her 'Alice'. Luna swore up and down it was a compliment.

Hermione and Ginny broke off, dated other people, then decided to get back together again. Needless to say, it's _very_ common to see them in closets together.

George ran the prank shop and Fred ran an American version of it in the city area of Atlanta, Georgia where he lived.

The England Wizarding World settled down with one Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister. You weren't judged by your blood status but by how you acted. All the posters for Harry and Fred's arrest were put down and Albus Dumbledore died peaceful at the age of 118 in his sleep.

As for Harry?

"I think I want another one."

Fred spit out the juice he was drinking and looked at Harry wide eyed. "Huh?"

Harry walked up to Fred and bluntly stated "I think I want another baby."

Fred's wide eyes turned to a lustful look, "Well we better get started started then." Thank Merlin, Maeve was by her grandma.

To summarize all of it, nine months later a black-haired, green eyed baby was born. But until Maeve, Charles Arthur was born by Hatta instead of Harry. Hatta wanted to see how pregnancy felt.

Lets just say after that, Hatta regretted that choice _deeply._

And they all lived happily crazy after.

And yes, that included Maeve and Charles. A three year old should not be able to cut off a grown man's dick just because he grabbed her 'Papa's ass. And a two year old should not burn down a house full of living people just because that boy from daycare called him silly.

'Sigh' Those were totally Harry's kids


End file.
